1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-emitting structure of a decorative toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional decorative toy is usually in a shape of a person or an animal and has no other functions than still decoration. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative toy which can give light and produce music so as to make it more funny and interesting.